Ed, Edd n Eddy: Arrival in Hell 2
by Jack E. Jones
Summary: recommendyou read the prequel. On hiatus until next year. sorry, just losing interest and i have to get more inspiration.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** This is my last chapter, people. I have three sequels already planned out, and I thank the guys who reviewed this. If you give me a good review, like I said I might make _Ed, Edd n Eddy Arrival in Hell 2._

Eddy steps out into the darkness, holding the gun in front of him. He knew it might not do much, but it was better than nothing. He had extra ammunition in his pockets, all loaded on a speed loader and He held his shiv in his right hand, ready to use when the gun ran out of ammo

"Come on out, you little bitch…" said eddy, quietly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

He tried in vain to call the monster out again, but to none avail. He seemed alone. Like the monsters weren't there at all. His mind began to play tricks on him. He started to hear things that weren't there, see things that he thought he saw a minute ago. He thought he was starting to go insane…until something came out of the darkness. It was a monster, staring right at him, drooling at the sight of Eddy. Eddy stood there, looking on in horror, until he finally comes through, aiming the gun at the monsters head, knowing he would have a clear shot.

"I got you now, you little piece of shit." Said Eddy, cocking the revolver.

Suddenly, the monster attacked. It swiped at Eddy's hand, almost knocking the gun out. Eddy fired three shots at the monster, missing it. Eddy lunged forward while the monster tried to pounce on him. He fired three more shots at the monster, hitting its leg and third finger.

"Yes! I got Him!" said Eddy, in victory.

His victory was short lived, as the monster got closer and closer. Eddy scrambled away from it, trying to reload. The monster pulls Eddy toward it by his leg, and lifting him up. The monster goes in for the kill…until suddenly eddy shoots it in the face. The monster holds its face in pain, dropping Eddy on the ground.

"Looks like I'm the head honcho now." Says Eddy, who finishes off the creature.

With the first monster dead, Eddy examined the corpse. He noticed that the stomach was hard, almost if something was inside it. He takes his shiv and starts to cut down the stomach. He looks in horror at what was inside. Bones, skulls and bits of flesh, barely digested. Within moments, eddy was vomiting up whatever was left in his stomach, and he felt light-headed.

"God, I won't be able to watch night of the Zombies or 32 Days later for a week after saying this."

Eddy wipes his mouth with his sleeve, and proceeds to walk away from the body. A few minutes later, he came by a corridor and saw a door.

"Finally, a way out of this place." Exclaims Eddy.

Eddy rushes to the door, only to remember that the doors were locked down, with no escape. Eddy punches the door in anger.

"Damn It. Just When I thought I was out of here!" Yells Eddy.

Eddy starts to look out of the window, wondering what to do next. He hears a low growl, and looks closely into the window. What he sees will haunt his nightmares forever. A monster standing above him, his eyes red with hunger. Eddy tries to turn around, but the monster slams his head into the door, knocking him out….

"_Eddy…__Eddy…__EDDY!"_

"Ugh…what…What?" says eddy.

Eddy looks up to see Nazz looking over him.

"You were having a dream, Eddy. Come on. Come outside! It's beautiful." Says Nazz.

"Uh…Okay!" says Eddy.

Eddy gets a look of his surroundings. He is back in his old bedroom, where everything was where it was originally. He looks outside, and sees that it's a beautiful autumn weekend. He gets dressed in a red North Pole T-shirt, black baggy North Pole pants, a gray jacket, and a Peach Creek City hat. He walks outside to the cul-de-sac, to see the urban rangers doing yard work, Jonny being his stupid self, getting his big head stuck in a tree again, Kevin and Rolf hanging out, Sarah and Jimmy playing with stupid dolls, and his best friends Ed and Double D, sitting around on his porch. He jogs over to his friends.

"Hey Fellas. How's the weather up there Ed?"

"Um…I don't know what you said Eddy." Says Ed.

"How typical." Says Eddy.

"How are you Eddy?" says Double D.

"But…but…isn't everybody supposed to be hiding or dead? Shouldn't monsters be around here?" says Eddy, finally realizing everything is normal.

"Oh Eddy. You must have been very exhausted. You thought everything was in chaos, and you were in some fantasy world." Says Eddy.

"Aw…does Eddy need a hug?" says Ed.

"Get your hands off me, Ed. This looks gay." Answers Eddy.

"Aw…but doesn't Eddy want to be EATEN!"

"What did you say?"

"Doesn't Eddy WANT TO BE EATEN?"

Eddy realizes that he was not in the world as he left it. The sky turns bloody red. Everything is in ruins. Dead bodies littered the streets, and monsters were everywhere.

"Stay away from me Ed. I don't want to kill you." Says Eddy.

"WITH WHAT? YOUR BARE HANDS?" says Ed.

Eddy backs into the front door of what is left of a house, as monsters slowly start coming closer.

"EDDY! HELP ME!" yells Nazz.

A monster starts to rip off what she was wearing until she is down to just her under garments. The monster starts to walk away with her, as Eddy tries to push his way through the monster horde.

"NAZZ!" eddy yells in vain.

The monsters start to pin him down, and proceed to taunt him, saying how much of a cheapskate he was, how he never helped his friends, and how he always thought of himself.

The monsters start to tear into Eddy's flesh.

!

Eddy wakes up, and finds he was thrown into a cell. He was having a bad dream, but he knew that a monster had taken him. He saw the monster, guarding the door to his cell. He thinks silently to himself.

"Damn. Think. What am I going to do?" says Eddy.

Eddy checks his pockets to see if he had his belongings on him. Everything was gone, as if the monsters took it for loot. Eddy started to pace slowly, so the monster would not hear him.

"I've got it. If I try to rip that chain off the cot, I might be able to choke it out. But, how am I going to do It.?"

Eddy realizes that the chains were rusty and really old, so he could have a better chance at ripping at it with little effort. He tries to pull at it, but it won't budge.

"Damn. Not again." Says Eddy.

Eddy finds his shiv under the cot, and a note left.

_Dear mother,_

_I know you will not get this letter, but I have to tell you I am going to end it all. I cannot live with these monsters, so they might get my body, but not my…_

The letter is smeared in blood, so the letter became unreadable.

Eddy takes the shiv from the cot and starts to saw at the chain. Then, he realizes that he has something to kill that monster. Therefore, he sneaks up behind the monster, and slits its throat.

"Damn. That went well. Too well and too easy." Says Eddy.

Eddy finds all of his stuff in the stomach of the beast. He cuts the stomach open, and finds his deodorant, his gun, his other shiv and a book of matches. He takes them all and puts them in his pocket.

"Wait a minute. I could try and get a smoke signal! Yeah, I could burn the body and use the smoke to try to get out of here. Though, it might not work at 2 a.m in the morning. I don't give a damn. I'll try it anyway."

Eddy gets his deodorant and the matches and tries to light a match. The match doesn't work, and he tries again and again to light a fire.

"Come on. Come on. Light, damn it."

A monster starts to come out of a corner, and smells Eddy's scent. Eddy knew it was a young one, because the skin looked smoother. As The monster picks eddy up, He finally lights the match.

"You want to eat me, asshole? Well, eat this!" yells eddy.

The monster starts to burn, and eddy throws the can into its mouth. The monster explodes, and leaves a hole for Eddy to jump from. Eddy jumps, and realizes that he jumped from the third floor. Miraculously, his legs survive. As he starts to run away from the building, the body of the monster that he had killed before set on fire and exploded, setting off a huge explosion. The shockwave pushes Eddy to the ground. When eddy gets up, he looks around and gets prepared for another grueling adventure.

**To be continued….**


	2. Chapter 2

BOOM!

A hole has been blown into a wall, with a corpse of a monster burning slowly. Eddy begins to run and jumps into the hole. As he hits the air, the corpse behind him blows up into many pieces, causing Eddy to be blown five feet forward in the air, ripping a hole in the back of his jumpsuit, and cutting his skin. Eddy hits the ground, hard. As he gets up from his fall, he looks forward and sees a metal door, melted into one hard piece.

"Well, what do you know? My only way out and it's melted shut." Eddy says to himself.

As Eddy looks around, he notices many corpses hanging from their spines, and many others half eaten. Crows and cockroaches crawl and fly all around, enjoying themselves at their feast.

Eddy looks around to get his surroundings, and notices that he's in the workout area. Suddenly, the pain from the cuts on his back start to build. He falls back on his hands and knees, trying to keep the pain away.

"Damn. I can walk this off. Come on, Eddy. Move it."

Eddy gets up and shakes the pain off. He finds a map under the dumbbell rack. He picks up the map and looks at it, wanting to see where he is. As he looks at the map, he realizes that he is in the drop-off section of the center.

"Nice. I can get out of here easily. Just a walk through the front gate and I'm home free!"

However, as he walks towards the gate, he realizes that it was barricaded heavily from the outside.

"Damn it. Someone has gotten out of here. They must've barricaded outside just to spite me."

When Eddy's temper starts to wind down, he begins to walk towards the guard tower. He begins to think that if he goes to the guard tower, he might be able to see a way out of here.

As he walks closer towards the guard tower, something catches his eye. A stray dog, a Doberman pinscher from what he sees, eating the melted remains of what seems to be a head. Eddy starts to back away slowly, until the guard lifts its head, blood dripping from its face and paws leaving red marks. Eddy trips and falls on his back, the searing pain nearly forcing him to scream. The dog jumps at Eddy, until a flying beast swoops in and grabs the dog, flying away to its nest.

"Whoa. Now these damn things can fly. Ugh, this night just keeps getting better and better!"

He gets towards the main tower, and opens the door. The dark stairwell makes Eddy wonder if something will ever jump in front of him. As he closes the door behind him, he checks his pockets if he had anything he had from his time inside the building.

"Damn. I don't have my pistol!" Yells Eddy.

But as he checks his pockets again and finds he still had his shiv.

"Yes. I still have this."

As he holds his weapon in front of him, his mind began to play tricks on him. He started to hear cackling, screaming and roars coming from nowhere. In the corner of his eye, he thought he saw that monster he had killed, headless but still moving.

Eddy panics and starts to run up the stairs, and closes the door behind him. He wedges a chair in front of it, and breathes a sigh of relief. The guard tower was totally destroyed, papers were everywhere, the computer was destroyed and bodies littered the room. Eddy felt truly afraid for the first time in his life. He wondered if he would ever get out. As he turned the spotlight on, he saw the basketball court was completely destroyed.

"Crap. And I wanted to play some basket ball."

As he starts to make his way back towards the door, something metallic catches his eye. A crowbar sat in the middle of the room. A good tool and a deadly weapon, Eddy thought about it and then picked it up.

"Heh. What do you know? This'll be useful."

As he starts to make his way down the spiral steps, he starts to hear gunshots coming from the warden's office. He starts to sprint down the stairs and looks in the direction of the gunshots.

"They're coming from the warden's office! Looks like someone's alive after all."

Eddy starts to run towards the office building, excited about not being the only non insane person left.

Meanwhile, we close in on a sniper rifle. The rifle is cocked.

CRACK!

BOOM!


	3. Chapter 3

Boom!

POW!

A young girl is seen from out of the window of the warden's office. She's a pretty good shot, keeping many small monsters and dogs at bay. She reloads her rifle, and starts to shoot again.

While Eddy is still outside the office, she aims at his stomach. As he makes it closer to the office, the girl starts to fire at him. Eddy lunges for cover as the girl keeps him pinned under the pile of bodies he's hiding under.

"Shit! Not only are there monsters and psychos with cans, now they're people with guns. This day's just getting better and better!" Eddy exclaims.

Eddy realizes that another pistol is inside a guard's holster (Kind of ironic since he just lost his other one.). He pulls it out and decides to fire back. He fires three shots from his pistol towards the window, and runs out of cover. The girl fires four shots at him, missing each shot.

"Wait! Stop, you little bitch! I'm not going to hurt you!"

The girl doesn't listen and keeps firing. She eventually runs out of ammo, and has to reload. Eddy runs towards the door, and opens the door. As he runs open the door, the girl realizes he's gone to the door. As she turns around, Eddy has his gun aimed at her head.

"Stop, you bitch!" demands Eddy.

As she starts to cool down, she walks past him and sits in a chair. After a few minutes, she begins to sob.

"Damn. Just what I need, a crying damsel in distress."

As she starts to calm down, she starts to talk to Eddy.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. Since this whole thing with the monsters is driving me crazy."

"I feel you. But, tell me something…who are you?"

She pauses for a minute, and puts her rifle down.

"I'm Matilda. My father was the warden here."

"Was?" Eddy asks.

"He was attacked by the flying beast we both just saw. All I remember is that he was grabbed and flown away."

"By the looks of things, he looked like he could've been a great meal for the monsters." Eddy said.

"Shut Up!" yells Matilda.

"Alright. Damn."

"Well, I need your help. I need to get some morphine, but I can't go myself."

"You've got two legs that aren't broken, and besides, you have a rifle. Why can't you go get it yourself?" yells Eddy.

"Well, I'm paying good money. See that cash pool there?" answers Matilda.

Eddy twirls around to see dollars and bills he hadn't yet seen when he entered the building. He starts to drool with excitement.

"I'm letting you play mercenary here. So, if you get my morphine back, I'll let you have all of this." Matilda said.

"You're good, I gotta admit. Throw in some more bullets for this gun and we have a deal."

"Ugh…fine."

"Thanks." Replies Eddy.

As he loads up on ammo, he heads for the door. Before he can open it, he stops to think. He heads back to the desk and slams his hand near Matilda's.

"You told me you needed morphine, right?" says Eddy.

"Yes. It there a problem?" Says Matilda, with her eyes meeting Eddy's.

"Well, I hate school but I know this. Morphine is a drug. Why you need a drug? Are you sure you're not some kind of damn junkie or-"

"I'm trying to make a first aid Kit! Now do you want the money or NOT!" Yells Matilda.

"Well, thanks for clearing that up and for the money. But, I still don't trust you." Says Eddy.

"whatever. Just go get it for me."

Eddy makes his way down the stairs. He knows he doesn't have to trust her, but he's going to need her to find a way out of the center.

_I still don't trust her._ Says Eddy.

_I don't even know if I can even trust myself. After all of this crap, I must be losing my mind. Anyway, there's something she's not telling me. I remember that face a little. It might hit me sooner or later._

As he makes his way to the door something shiny, and blood red, catches his eye…


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Sorry it took me so long to make another chapter. School and other things were getting in the way. Hope you like this. Chapters will be released every 2 weeks.

"_I remember that face." _Eddy says to himself.

The night was getting colder, and the stench of blood was getting weaker and weaker. Eddy found himself standing outside the office, his breath starting to become visible. Irony that it was the middle of July.

"Damn it's cold. But, I've been through worse."

As Eddy thinks about what to do, he starts to remember things back in elementary school. He remembers Kevin shoving him into a meat freezer for five hours, and remembers Rolf threw him into a freezing river after stripping him down to his boxers.

"Damn you Rolf. And you too, Kevin. If I get out of here alive, I'm gonna take good care of you too."

As Eddy comes out of his trance, he takes out his map. The prison's medical center was on the other side of the compound. Getting there would be extremely difficult. Monsters run rampant through the compound, and as always, some of the living might be psychotic or waiting to die.

As he went through how he was going to get there, Matilda throws him a walkie-talkie.

"You're going to need this. I might have to talk to you to get to the medical compound."

"Like I'll be needing this." Says Eddy.

"You Will! Now, get going."

"Fine" Says Eddy. "You don't have to bitch about it."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me." Says Eddy.

" If I didn't tell you to go get me that morphine, I would've shot you."

"Me too."

Eddy starts to run from the compound. As he gets out of sight, she starts to think about him.

"Hmmm… I gotta admit, he's pretty strong. And He's a bad boy. And I like Bad boys. But, I've got my own bad boy at home…. Oh well, I'll consider it."

She reloads her rifle, and looks out the window…

Meanwhile, Eddy has gone towards the cafeteria, going back towards the way he came. He checks his map again, and this time finds a secret passage way, leading from the kitchen towards the outside of the rec area. The medical center was just a walk away, since fights always break out. The preparation room led to the outside.

Eddy prepares to make his way towards the kitchen when he gets a call on his walkie.

"Kid?" says Matilda.

"I got a name, It's Eddy. Now what do you want?" he replies.

"I can see you on the monitor."

"Well, I bet you can see this."

Eddy pulls up the middle finger.

"You too. Anyway, you're bound for a fight. When you make it outside, there's a monster waiting for you."

"How big is it?" eddy asks.

"It's not big, it's about the size of you. When it stands up though, it's about the size of your friend."

"Who? Ed?"

"Yes."

"How do you know him?" Eddy asks, angrily.

"I was reading your file. It says you beat up his little sister." Matilda answers.

"Yeah, so what? The little bitch had it coming."

"I know her too. It says that she's a brat."

A long pause…

"Back to the matter. A monster will be ready to ambush you. So check your corners and watch your six."

"What? What does that mean?" Eddy asks.

"Watch…your…back. If you went to military academy you would know."

"Whatever. When I get back, you better give me that money."

"I always keep a promise." She says. "Now get going."

Eddy starts to make his way towards the kitchen when he spots a bloody quarter.

"Huh." Says Eddy. "Might be useful when I get back home."

He walks away casually, flipping the quarter like he was the richest man alive.


End file.
